3 years til Prom
by Kairi0020
Summary: -Prom Night-Mr. Fenten met a girl before Donna came into the picture...
1. Mr Fenton

3 Years til Prom…

First year at Bridgeport High, oh how lovely. Moving to a new town because no one wanted my ass, and I was dropped on my Aunt and Uncle's house. There weren't the nicest people on the Earth, but after my mother's death, I didn't really care so much anymore.

As I opened the front door to the school, most eyes in the hallway turned to me…of course. I was pretty hard to miss, dressed in a dark blue short sleeve shirt with a long sleeve under shirt, with light ripped blue jeans and skater shoes. Must of these kids dress preppy…Yay!…NOT! And my hair! It was cut at an angle so the front reached my chest and the back was at the top of the back of my neck, Platinum blonde with black and one red highlights throw it. Bright blue eyes that can knock any one down in one glare.

I walked till I saw a sign telling me this was the office. With books in hand, I walked in and man was it a zoo. People go every damn direction ad phones rings off the hook. I walked up to the front desk and slammed my books down causing the whole office to look at me.

"Hi, I'm new here and I would like to see what classes I have…please?"

The woman at the front desk gave me an ugly look and looked at her computer.

"Name?" she asked in a scratchy old voice.

"Sorry, how rude of me." I rolled my eyes at her, "My name is Moxie Rhodes. Sophomore!"

She looked at her computer again then opened some files and handed me a piece of paper. I picked up my books and left the office and everyone, as soon as I left, went back to what they were doing. The halls were empty, so the bell rang or something when I was in that damn office. I took one look at the piece of paper and was in hopeless. I walked along looking at the paper, till I bumped face first into someone, throwing the books and paper out of my hands.

I landed on my back and hit my head off the floor. Damn, did that hurt. Papers were flying in the air were now landing all over the narrow hallway. I gripped the back of my head and round over to my side.

"Damn, if it hurts like hell now, I hate to live to feel it in the morning…" I quoted myself and sat up, still with hand to head.

"Are you okay?" I heard a man nearly yelled and I looked up to meet this person in the eyes. I felt something in me snap as I looked into his brown eyes. I could have sworn I seen the same snap in him. He had kind of long hair, for a person, and was as black and darkness itself. He was dressed nicely so that means…teacher. "Are you okay?" he repeated.

"Ya, I'm good. Killed a few 100 brain cells, but hey 10,000 more to go before full memory lost" I laughed at my own corny joke and he snickered. I started picking up my things and his. I noticed him picking up my current book of the month theme. _Hannibal. _I finished picking up the papers and we both stood up and switches book for papers.

"You into Thomas Harris?"

"No, just Hannibal Lecter." we started walking down the hall, and I had no clue where we were going, then I remembered. "MY PAPER! It's mixed in yours!" We stopped and he looked threw and give my mine, but not before getting a look.

"You have Mr. Fenton first and last period?"

I looked at the paper, "Guess so. You know him?"

"Ya, I'll take you to his classroom."

We walked til we got to a science classroom. He opened the door for me and I walked in as he followed shouting the door behind him. "Welcome to Advance Chemical. I'm your new teacher." he turned around and wrote his name on the board. "Mr. Richard Fenton, but you all can call me Mr. Fenton."

OMG! He was the teacher! I'm boned -_-;

* * *

He placed me in front of some girl named Donna in the far left counter, closest spot to his desk. Then he started on making everyone go around the room state there name and three things about them, but I wasn't really paying attention and the girl beside me pointed me in the ribs. I turned around to see a figure in front of me and looked to see a smiling Mr. Fenton looking down at me. Then he…pocked me in the forehead?

"I know chemistry can be bored, but please try to at least look like your paying attention, even just a little." he removed his finger. "Now, it's your turn. Stand and tell us your name and five things about yourself for not paying attention."

I stood up and turned to see everyone looking at me. Some were laughing and pointing, some were giving me ugly looks, and some…were just some.

"My name is Moxie Rhodes. 1. I'm new. 2. Talk to me, more or less(depending on who you are) I'll hurt you, physically, emotionally or my favorite, mentally. 3. I'm bored easily. 4. I hate life. And five. I'm better than all of you." I smirked then sat back down, looking out the window and Mr. Fenton gave me and weird look…like all the others.

"EMO!" a boy shouted in the back and everyone started laughing. Like I care.

"DETENITION MAT!" I heard Mr. Fenton yelled pointing at him and looked around the room. It was so quiet, the blood-rushing throw my body was sounding like an elephant in a room filled with mice right now. "Anybody likes to join him?" he said calmly. No one moved. "Good. Now let's get on with first going over what you know about the periodic table."

After that, no one talked for the rest of the period. As soon as class was over and they were out in the hall, everyone looked at me and pointed but like my mother always said, 'we never start a fight, but we shall damn hell finish them'. It was the last period of the day and I had Mr. Fenton for study hall. I was one of seven students that had him for study hall. All six left to go do other things, so I was the only one in there…with him…reading _Hannibal._ I was on page 233, when I started and only got halfway down the page, when someone appeared in front of me. Mr. Fenton.

He smiled and pulled up a chair in front of my desk and sat down. We looked at one another for five minutes till he was the first to speak.

"Moxie, I'm sorry for what happened in class earlier. You shouldn't have been called that."

"It's cool Mr. Fenton. I've heard worst," I looked back down at my book, "called me worst."

"Why call yourself names?"

I looked up at him. "I want too."

He looked down at my book. "You said you like Hannibal Lecter. It has been a few years since I read it, but wasn't he a cannibal?"

At this, I placed down my book, and looked him stare in the face. "Hannibal Lecter was Fiction, but he seemed like a genius. He had this smooth and rough way in which he handle life. I do not think he was insane, mad or crazy." I leaned closer to him. "I believe we all see the world differently and we all see the rules of wrong and right differently also. In his eyes, he did it for reasons, whether it was revenge or out of pure habit and the thrill it gives."

I leaned back and picked up my book and started to read again. He stared at me for a few minute, before the ending school day bell.

"Later Mr. Fenton." I got up and walked out the classroom door and walked home, 3-mile walk.

* * *

After about an hour, I was looking for the stupid key my aunt said was under the potted plant, but wasn't! I figure the next best thing was to break into my room/library. I had a large room and one half had over 30 shelves of books, one or two shelves were of manga books. Hey even I need a break ever now and again. I had a bed and some posters on the walls, but books were just everywhere.

I had a vine stock that went to my window, when I was at the window trying to open it when I heard my neighbor's car pull in. but what I then heard was a door being thrown opened and running.

"MOXIE!!!" I looked down to see Mr. Fenton. What the h-was he stalking me or something.

"Yes?" I called down to him.

"What the hell are you doing up there?"

"Jumping!" I yelled down then laughed, but he didn't look like it was that funny. "Never mind that comment! My aunt told me there was a key under that damn plant, but there's not so I'm breaking into my room/library!"

"I have the key!"

"WHAT?" I yelled looking down at him, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVE THE KEY!?!"

"Your aunt and uncle once went on vacation and they asked me to water the plants."

"Too late!" I popped opened my window and crawled in, but I kicked the window frame and the window shut down on me. "AHHHHHHHHHHH! HELP!" I yelled trying to push the window up, but it was stuck. I heard running coming up the stairs and doors opening til I saw a panting Mr. Fenton. He walked over to me and helped pull the window up.

"Suck it in Moxie!" he said.

"Damn it!" I yelled trying to pull my bottom half inside. "The one time I'm ashamed of my ass!"

He snickered and pushed harder til the damn window flow up and I flow out and landed on Mr. Fenton.


	2. Science Clubs, Ice Cream and I Love Yous

"OH damn! I'm so sorry Mr. Fenton." I asked lying on top of him. I looked down at him as he looked up at me. I was a little scared of the look of lust in his eyes and his hands were on my hips. I blushed and got off him and pulled him up too. He looked around and walked over to my library half of my room, looking at all different books I had.

"Wow, this is a lot of books for one person." he took a book out here and there, looked at it, and then placed it back.

"Must of these are mine, but…" I walked over to the far right shelves are ran my hand over five big shelves of book, "some were my father. He left them behind."

"What happened?"

"He fell in love with one of his students. Sarah, I think her name was. He was a college professor and after she graduated, he left with her…to Pennsylvania I think. He told me he would always love me. Lies. I was eight when he left. They got married and had a kid or two, never see him much. I wish… I wish I could just for one day make his life a living hell for what he did to us…" I glanced over at him as he, out of the corner of his eye, was staring at me.

"What's your favorite book?" he asked, trying to kindly change the subject.

"Obsession." I said grabbed the book and handed it to him. "I love how the man was so in love with her, he killed anyone that got into his way from getting between him and her happiness. She never likes him but…you read it. Its pretty good." he smiled

"Sure, it sounds good too." we laughed….memories…

* * *

~3 Months Later~

Ever since that day, things between Mr. Fenton and I were getting a little weird…and a bit scary. I found out the day after that, his bedroom was right across from mine. I started to have this feeling someone was watching me when I was up there. I would look around but find no one. I would stay up til the late hours of the night, just reading, and feel eyes on my til I fell asleep. Up until last week, I started to sleep down on the living room couch.

I started noticed thing started to be missing from around my room, but mainly pictures of me. It was the little thing the average person would not notice, but I did. I also would noticed that a book on one of my many shelves, would go missing, but then the next day be there. After the book would reappear, I looked over it and nothing was wrong with it. So far, 89 books went missing that returned in the past three months and I freaked me a little. Where they going and who or what were were taking them.

Moreover, things at school with Mr. Fenton were the weirdest of all. He would always look at then go on with class as if nothing happened. I was the one he always offered the most help to, but I did not need it. I was really go at every subject at school…but history, I was passing with a D-, but hey, it is passing. Ever time I refused; he looked somewhat disappointed and went to go help other students. I never went to study hall with him anymore. I found out that I could go to the high school library instead and I was not going to turn that down. So many books at my fingertips.

Today was the 18th of December and it was first period of the day. Advance Chemistry with Mr. Fenton. Today we were cutting up frogs. I was sitting there, looking at the snow outside, my partner Shelby Airheart (More like AirHEAD) was flipping out because she was squeamish. I put on my gloves after Mr. Fenton and cut opened the frog as if it was nothing. Shelby fainted, not that I care, but apparently, her friend did and took her to the nurse as I finished what I started. Mr. Fenton was walking around, watching me mostly.

When I was finished, Mr. Fenton looked it over, gave me an A+, and gave Shelby an F for Fainting…get it? Then Mr. Fenton asked me to stay after class and as soon as I got cleaned up and the bell rang, I just stayed in my seat. I was looking at the snowfall, outside the window, when I heard a cough from in front of me. I know who I was, but looking up at him anyways. He smiled down at me.

"I'm excited by how much you know Moxie, and I was wondering…" he pulled a chair out and sat down in front of me, "would you like to join the Science Club. I am running it and…they are not really that smart, but with you. We have a higher chance of winning the Science Fair this year, for the first time in 17 years."

"No." I simply said I got up and was about to walk out but, Mr. Fenton grabbed my wrist and turned my around to face him and grabbed both of my hand and handed them up to his chest, rubbing them with his thumbs.

"Please Moxie. Just think about it.," he whispered and he was creeping me out. What was he…15 years older than I was or older…? I know I had to say something just to get out of here.

"I'll…think about it…." I said turning to pull away but his gripped a bit harder. I looked up into his eyes and soon regretted it. His eyes started to draw me in and before I know it, I was leaning in and so was he and not even an inch away, he moved away and walked over to his desk. Just as I was about to kiss why he moved, the door opened showing Shelby, weakly walking in the room to get her stuff she left behind.

"Sorry about that…" she said walking in and I ran out to my next class, not wanting to see anymore of Mr. Fenton…

* * *

Later that night, around 6 o'clock as I got home from the library, I walked in to hear laugher coming from the kitchen. The sound, and the smell of food, called for me to go in and see what was going on. I walked into the kitchen to see my aunt and uncle laughing with my chem. Teacher…Mr. Fenton.

"Hello Moxie. Nice to see you again today." Mr. Fenton said smiling over at me.

"Richard was just joining us for dinner, telling us about the Science Club. You know you would get to go to a real science fair and compete with other students from other schools. How exciting!"

"You'll just be happy I'm out of your hair for a few days…" I mumbled to myself.

"What was that?" my aunt asked.

"Ya, it would be!" I said fake smiling.

"So…are you going too?" Mr. Fenton asked.

"I don't think so…" I said, sitting down at the counter along side my uncle and Mr. Fenton.

"But Moxie, it would be go for you to get out once and awhile instead of just sitting up in that room of yours reading stupid books." I snapped at this and slammed my hands on the counter.

"Maybe I like to just read stupid books all day huh? Maybe this is who I am. Nevertheless, of course you two would not know, because before my mother died, I never f*ck hear your damn name before in my life. Don't you think that just because I live here does not mean I am your daughter, because guess what. I'm not! I'm daughter the daughter that you two can't f*cking conceive!" I jumped out of my seat, ran up to my room, and locked myself in. I sat down in my lounge chair and silently cried myself to sleep.

Since my aunt and uncle went to work before I went to school, I stayed home. I didn't feel like going today and face Mr. Fenton. I just laid around all day, not even reading. Hopefully there wasn't something important at school going on today…oh well. Around noon I ate some cookie dough ice cream and started crying again, thinking about how mom would buy me ice cream when I was sad. When dad left was the first time I started into the habit. Next thing I know what I was doing, I was crying watch a Spanish soap opera on TV.

"¡QUE HIZO LENARDO TIENE QUE DEJAR MARIA PARA…SIMPLEMENTE PORQUE EL ENTRABA UNA COMA!"(Translation: "WHY DID LENARDO HAS TO LEAVE MARIA FOR…SIMPLY BECAUSE THE ENTERED A COMA!")

I was sad, emotion and speaking yelling at the TV in Spanish…a new low for me. After the show was over, I laid down and fell asleep.

"Moxie…" a voice called out to me as someone was gently rubbing my cheek, tapping it lightly to wake me. I nuzzled into the warmth on my cheek and curled up into my blanket. They chuckled, I felt them breath on my forehead. "Wake up sleepy head." I slowly opened my eyes to see a pair of dark ones looking back at me…MR. FENTON!

"¡MIERDA SANTA!"(Translation: "HOLY CRAP!") I yelled jumping up and back up on my bed, hitting the wall behind me. He smiled at me and sat down on my bed.

"I didn't know you were good at Spanish." he said trying to lean over closer to me, and how I wished I could fade into the wall right now.

"How and why are you in my house?" I said calmly trying not to act scared…or creped out. Mr. Fenton raised his eyebrow at me and pulled out papers I didn't see before.

"I figure since I was your teacher and neighbor I would get your homework that you miss to you and I got in here using the key I still have to this place." he got up and set the papers on my work desk. "How are you feeling anyways?"

"Sad…tired…ticked…wishing my mother didn't-" I stopped myself before I said anymore about my mother and go straight for the other carton of brownie ice cream in the freezer. I was to busy thinking about that ice cream in the freezer to notice Mr. Fenton pick up the empty carton that once had ice cream in it.

"Busy I see…"

I looked down. "I like ice cream when I'm sad, since dad left; mom would always get me a canton of ice cream and told me it stops the pain and the sadness."

"Does it?"

"A little, but not enough to forgot whatever happened."

He came over to give me a hug by the look of the way he was coming at me, but I didn't want one, so I moved off my bed and over to the other side of the room. I looked in fear at him as he looked happy and lost at the same time.

"What's wrong Moxie…can't I simply give a lonely, sad little girl a much needed hug." the way said it just scared the living sh*t out of me. "I know we only met a short time but I know you love me just as much as I love you. Moxie…" he closer to me as I finally felt my bookshelves hit my back and before I could blink, he was pushed up against me and his lips were against my temple and kissed it softly. "My sweet, frighten little Moxie."

I didn't dare move…I felt a level of fear I know felt before. I wish this feeling would go away. He wrapped his left arm around my waist and the other one was place on my head, pushing him closer to my and my face in his chest. I sobbed a little as he hushed me a cradled me in his arms, rocking me lovely.

"Hush now. Just think of the life we're going to have. We'll go wherever you want to live. I'll work and you'll stay home, taking care of are 2 kids. I'll make love to you ever night and every day, and I'll make you the happiest wife ever and no one will ever hurt you again. Our lives will be perfect. I love you Moxie, nothing with take me away from you…not ever death."

If I wasn't scared before, I was scared now. HE'S NUTS! I wanted run, scream, cry but I was numb. I didn't love him, hell all I know about this guy was his name, job and he was my neighbor… ya…THAT'S IT! If mom was here, she would have kill him for even touching me…but she's not.

I heard a car pull in the driveway and now was my chance. Mama didn't raise a girl…

"Mama raised a fighter." I gave him a rough shave off me off of me and he moved back a few feet, giving me a chance to run away. I rushed over to the door; tried pulling it open, but it was lock.

"Moxie!" he said in a low voice, almost threateningly. I under locked the door and ran downstairs and as the door opened, I ran into my uncle's arms.

"Moxie, what's wrong?" he sounds surprised.

"Mr. Fenton he's-"

"Hey Bill!" Mr. Fenton yelled waving as he walked over to the door. He looked and me and 'acted' surprised as well. "Moxie, what happened?"

How did he…uncle wouldn't believe me now. I had to make up something quick.

"What about Mr. Fenton?"

"I don't wanna be part of the science club, I miss my mommy and daddy!" breaking down into real or fake tears. I couldn't tell. I fell to my knees and dragged uncle with me. I cried out of sadness, hurt and emotional pain that my mother death and Mr. Fenton put on me now.


	3. Bloody Christmas

~A week later, Christmas Day ~

I haven't seen or heard from Mr. Fenton for about a week and he wasn't at school neither, but today was Christmas day! I woke up and excepted what would happened every Christmas with my mom…but she wasn't here now. I continued to get up and throw on some warm clothes and steal my aunt's car and drive to my mother's grave a few towns over. The sun still wasn't up yet.

I drove and drove and drove til I saw the graveyard. Circling around til I could find where her grave was under the blanket of snow. I finally found it and got out and walked over to it, clearing the snow off of her tombstone.

"'Here lays Mary May Maxwell-Rhodes. Loving mother. 1969-2008.'" I said to myself. I sat down leaning my back against the tombstone. "Mommy, I miss you. I hope everything in heaven is going well. I'm sorry for everything I've done to you over the years. I wish I could be with you…or you haven't of left me here with those…those people!" I hit the gravestone, in vain. All it did was hurt my hand. I got up and turned to look at the few last words on her tombstone. " 'I cannot say and I will not say that she is dead…she is just away.'" I tried not to cry as I turned away. "Merry Christmas mommy."

With that I left, not wanting to see this anymore.

After I pulled into the driveway, I now saw Mr. Fenton's car his driveway. I looked at the car for a minute, before getting out of my own. I walked in the front door to see no one was home. I took everything and went up to my room. I walked in to see nothing change, but a video tape on my bed. I walked over and picked it up, looking at it closely before putting it in my VCR/DVD player and pushed play.

* * *

_Mr. Fenton face popped onto the screen and he had a maniac grin on his face._

"_hello my little moxie. I finally figured out what to get you for Christmas honey. Remember when you say you wanted to make you're father paid for what he did to you? Well…" he turned the camera into a living room…a bloody living room. He turned it to a man tied to the chair, sounding like he was crying. He was covered head to toe in bloody and it looked it bodies were around he. _

_Three body were around this man. One looked like a bloody woman in a bloody dress, others were of tow little kids, somewhere between 7-12 by the size of the bodies._

"_Say hello to your daughter. The daughter you left behind and very sad." Mr. Fenton said from behind the camera._

"_MOXIE!" the tied down man in the chair yelled. "tell him to stop! Please Moxie!"_

"_no no no, Mr. John Rhodes of 235 Pent street, Ohio. So close Moxie on his location."_

_Then the screen when blank, but came back in. the camera was now on something as Mr. Fenton was standing behind dad and he had a knife to his threat._

"_Say it!" Mr. Fenton yelled at him_

"_I'm sorry…Moxie. I love you, I really do." dad choked out, still crying. Mr. Fenton pulled back dad's head cut his threat and some blood got on the camera lense. Mr. Fenton laughed maniacally and walked over to the camera and it straight at the camera. "I got rid of him for you…Do you love me now?" and then the screen when totally blank._

* * *

oh…my…god…

He killed my dad. He found him and killed him. How could he?

I fell down during the killing of my father and finally got up off the floor. A scream filled the house…but wasn't I the only one here. I ran out into the hall to see Mr. Fenton sitting on my aunt, stabbing her to death. I just stood there as he keep stabbing her and stabbing her. Finally he stopped and stood up, looking around and then stopped me. He smiled.

"hello my little Moxie, did you like the show?"

"you killed my dad…and now my aunt…"

"you saw it already? Aww, I wanted to watch it with you. I wanted to see your face as your father yelled for your help. I bet you laughed up a storm." he slowly walked over to me as I backed away.

"no, how could you?"

"I did it for you Moxie, to prove my love to you. See what I'm willing to do for you. Now there's nothing to hold us apart." he closed in on me as I was backed up to the stairs. "we can go away. Just you…and me."

"NO!" I screamed and fell down the stairs and hit me head several times down. As I hit the hallway floor, the hall closet opened and my uncle's dead body fell out and blood went everywhere. I screamed again and heard Mr. Fenton run downstairs. I quickly jumped up and ran out the front door.

"MOXIE!" Mr. Fenton yelled running after me. I ran into the street as a cop car was coming down street. I jumped, yelled, scream, cried and waved my arms to flag this man down. More cop cars come rushing behind him and he came closer. Mr. Fenton grabbed me and cover my mouth, but it was to late. The cop cars surrounded my house and us and Mr. Fenton was pulled off of me and forced down onto the ground.

"MOXIE!" he yelled as the pulled him over to one of the few cop cars. A male officer came over to me and hugged me close to him as I cried on his shoulder. Mr. Fenton was furious by this and struggled more against the officers. "LET GO OF HER! SHE'S MINE! WE LOVE EACH!" he was forced into the car and they drove off as he yelled my name over and over again, til it seem to fade away.

* * *

Life after that day just seemed so… empty. I remember the last time I saw Mr. Fenton…3 years ago.

* * *

_I stood just outside the room where Mr. Fenton was talking with some female officer._

"_Why did you kill them?" she asked him_

"_I did it for us. Moxie and mine. You know we love each other right? We make love hundreds of times." that statement made me want to burf. I wanted to get out of here now, but I couldn't._

_The male officer with me asked me questions too._

"_is it him?" he asked_

"_Yes."_

"_who are you going to be living with now."_

"_She has no one left." Mr. Fenton said as he looked around the female officer as if he could see threw it. "I'm all she has left now."_

_I turned to the officer beside me. "I'm going to live be myself. I got to get out of here."_

_And with that, I ran out of there…_

* * *

It's been around 3 years since then and now I was going to my senior prom by myself and a few friends…who couldn't get dates either… I had this perfect dress already for tomorrow night. It was long and purple and mixed perfect with my now blonde hair. I looked the same, but with more bumps here and there and my chest blow up three cups…size D now! and you would think by now I wouldn't be popular with this size of chest, but no, sadly I'm not…

I lived by myself since they all died and the female officer would check on me a few times a month. We became friends since then, but I think she was just being friends with me for my benefits. All my books had there own room now, as for I lived in a apartment. I moved all my things around and finally made it my own.

Tomorrow was the night. I will be the best night in my life…


	4. Thing you do to me Mature!

June 1, Prom night and the day before my birthday. Tonight was going to be the best night ever, in a long time for me. I haven't done much since everyone was taken away from me years ago, but I needed to move on with my life, and this was the ticket. Tonight my three friends (Sarah, Alex and Sam) were going to dance and dance til our feet fall off. I couldn't wait!

It was a quarter to 7 and they would be here any minute to pick me up. I bought this beautiful dress that screamed me. It was purple and black shades and spread out from the waist down. It was strapless with beads here and there with a matching scarf that went around my arms. With my head up, I looked perfect.

HUNK! HUNK! There they were. I grabbed my purse and ran out the door to be greeted by a car full of scream girls ready for prom.

Sarah got us a room together for the 'after party', just the four of us. As soon as we got there the party was off the hook. We were dancing in a group, but Ales left us to got f*ck some guy in his room. So we all went up to the room for a break. As we got on the elevator, some old farts hit on us and grabbed Sam's butt.

"Hey!" she yelled and the men laughed and I pushed Sam out of the way and hit the man in the face, hoping I broke his nose.

"You little b*tch!" he yelled grabbed his nose and I turned to the other men

"Want this now?" I yelled and they backed away in fear. I smirked and the doors opened and Sara and Sam laughed as we got off. "Bye!" I said and blow them a kiss.

"Like OMG! I can't believe you did that Moxie! You are amazing!" Sam yelled as we walked to our room

"I know I know. Mama didn't raise a girl…Mama raised a fighter." I yelled spinning around the hallway acting a bit drunk, or so it looked. I felt someone watching me other than my friends and turned to see someone walking to their room. I stared for a minute, until Sarah grabbed my arm and pushed me into the room, laughing.

Sam poured us all drinks and we each grabbed one, holding it up in the air as Alex came out the other room, followed by the guy as he left. We all just gave Alex her normal look as she straightens her dress and smiled, grabbing the four glasses.

"This is to the future!" Sam said, cling glasses and drinking hers.

"This is to tonight!" Sarah said, cling the remaining glasses because drinking.

"This is to true love!" Alex said clinging glasses with me and drank.

"This is to…forgetting the past!" I drank up and we all poured another.

After a few more drinks we all went down and danced some more. Alex was the first to leave us to go to sleep and Sam followed after awhile. They were just going to announce king and queen, but who cares so I went upstairs but ran into some chick and she split her drink all over my dress.

"WHAT THE HELL!" the girl just laughed and walked away

"Just go up and check on the others and take a shower. I'll run to my car and get us some clothes." Sarah said coming up to you.

"Alright." I went up to the room and walked in. "Alex? Sam?" I yelled and looked around to see no one. "If anyone of you is here, I'm taking shower so the bathroom's off limit!" I walked into the bathroom and turned on the water to the tub and added bubbles. I walked over to sink and cleaned my make-up off before hand. I slipped off my dress and other things and lay in the bubble filled tub. There was a knock on the door and Sarah came in with a tank and some short shorts. "Thanks, Sarah!"

"No Problem Moxie!" she said and she walked out of the bathroom.

After that, I fell asleep in the tub.

* * *

"Moxie…my sweet little Moxie, wake up. It's time to come with me…" I was pulled out of my dream world and looked around the bathroom. I was still in it and bubbles weren't there anymore. "Moxie…"

I looked to see some man leaning next to me, in the bathroom, with his hand on my cheek. He was roughly shaved and had little hair under a hat. He looked familiar. "Who are you?" then I looked into his eyes. The same dark eyes I meet the first day of my first year here. The same eyes I saw lust/love/murder in many Christmas's back. The same eye I saw behind the glass window, as he spoke lies. "Mr. Fenton!" I nearly jumped out of the tub, but remember that I was naked under the water. I moved back as from as I could get.

"I miss you Moxie." he said and touched my shoulder as I tried to move away. "Did you get my letters Moxie…why did you write back?" I remember those letters…

* * *

_One month after everything at happened, one day I was sitting at the kitchen table, going throw mail when a letter with no return address. I opened it and began to read._

_Dear my sweet, little Moxie,_

_Are you still living in that house of your aunt's? I hope not, it's too bloody in there and my little Moxie deserves better. I hope you are doing well even though we can't see one another for a long time…but we will some day. Do you dream of me the way I dream of you? How you would run and run after me, but then be screaming my name in pleasure as you're under me? I dream of how sweet your lips would taste as you laid panting underneath me. Of how I would slowly remove your clothes and tease you as I was doing it. You would beg and scream of more as I pleasure you in ways you never imagine. If your beautiful lip taste so good, your lower lips would taste like heaven, I would empty you out of come you'd taste so good. You would come over and over again, til you were crying tears for me to put myself in you. You would cry out in pleasure I would give you. And we come together, crying out one another's name and how much we love one another. We would continue this all night long, until you cry out to stop from to much pleasure. Just writing this, make me want to take you right now. Do you fell the same way I feel now? You're probably dripping wet just reading this. I wouldn't blame you. I put all my love in this letter. Please write me back soon. I'll be waiting, my love. _

_Your Lover,_

_Richard Fenton_

* * *

I remember that letter the most, because it was the only one I read completely threw. I just tossed the rest. He grabbed my hand and pulled me out the tub. I tried to cover myself but he held my arms, so I couldn't. He looked over my body before letting go and grabbing the clothes Sarah left me.

"As much as I would love to take you here and now. I don't want your first time to be in a bathroom." he walked closer to my and grabbed my pussy and shoved to fingers into it, feeling around for something. He found it. My cherry. "You did save yourself for me moxie. You do care." he pulled out and licked his fingers. "You taste better than I ever dreams of."

I quickly dress in the tank and shorts and he just watch me dressed. I felt dirty after he just touched me there. I wanted to get back in the water. He took off his coat and placed it over my shoulder and hugged me from behind. I notice to things just now, 1 that my dress was gone and 2 Mr. Fenton had a knife.

* * *

We just pulled up into apartment and he pulled me into my apartment and locked the door.

"Pack your things. We're leaving here after you're done."

"Why do you think I'll go with you?" I asked facing away from him. "You killed my family, my father and his family."

"You weren't happy with them." he came up behind me and hugged me as I tried to pull away. "They didn't know you, who you were. I know you. I know what to do to make you happy. I dream of how to make you happy…every night." he started kissing my neck softly as he grabbed my left breast and my pussy throw my clothes. I didn't have any bra or panties on because they were missing when I changed. I tried to both put and not moan. For a crazy, obsessed killer he knows that right spots. "Don't fight me Moxie. Please, don't."

He hands removed his coat off of me and he sat down on my couch and pulled my down in between his legs. He started to rub my shoulders and upper back. I bit my lip til it bleed, trying not to give into him.

"You're so tense, little Moxie." he whispered into my ear and his hand went to my lower back. "I know how to get rid of all the tension." he flipped me over so I was laying on my back with him on top of me and his hands moving everywhere on me. His lips covered mine and he started to remove my clothes and started to rubbed and pinches my nipples. I yelped and tried not to cave in, but god was it hard. I closed my eyes and waited for it to be over. He got of me and just when I thought it was over, something wet slide across my pussy.

_I screamed out in pleasure and grabbed the back of his head as if to tell him to keep going. He keeps going and man was he good. After a few minutes, something hit me hard and I screamed out his name as I felt something rush out of me. I laid there panting as Mr. Fenton finished cleaning me up, with a smile._

"_How do you feel now, my little Moxie?" he asked coming back up to be face to face with me_

"_Tired…" I whispered, trying to keep awake. He smiled and got of a me._

"_I'll got you pack. Sleep now my little Moxie." and with that, I was out like a light._


End file.
